A technique has conventionally been used for optically connecting optical elements or an optical module having optical elements with optical waveguides in an optical package having a photoelectric conversion function, where the optical elements are arranged in an array around a Large Scale Integration (LSI) chip.
In order to optically connect optical waveguides and optical elements, a technique has been used for connecting in a lump a plurality of separate optical waveguides and a plurality of optical elements, respectively (see Patent Documents 1 through 3 for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-17933    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-175275    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-134262